


Good Morning

by Venticelli



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bacon??, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Choking, Counter Sex, M/M, Sex, Spanking, blowjob, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could make a joke about the most important meal of the day, but I'm not gonna do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

He’d woken up to a very peculiar smell. Well, it wasn’t peculiar so much as it was unexpected. It smelled like breakfast, and it was an all too welcoming scent. Bacon and eggs and butter wafting through the air, just enough of a teaser to slowly bring the clown back to the world of the living. As the world came back into focus, the clown took a look around the room. It wasn’t Dandy’s room, so it must have been one of the many other rooms, and if he was smelling food then he must have been downstairs. He knew his senses to be fairly reliable, but this house was huge, and he wasn't superhuman even if Dandy believed otherwise. Slowly, he sat up on the couch he’d been lying on and tossed off the blanket he didn’t remember having when he fell asleep. He stood up even slower, his usual morning stiffness made that much worse from having slept curled up on a couch all night. Joints creaked and popped as they were forced to do actual work, his weight finding new places to settle as Twisty stretched his arms out over his head. Despite his initial soreness, this was all rather pleasant.

_Hm_ …well, the clown supposed that he ought not just stand around and be useless. Besides, the smell that he’d woken up to had also woken up his stomach, and a faint growling and gurgling sound met his ears. He hadn’t been eating as much as he probably should have, and the prospect of ample food was something he wasn’t about to just say no too. Especially when it smelled so damn enticing.

As he left the room he was glad he had the smell to follow or else he was certain he would have gotten lost. As lovely as this home was he just couldn’t get used to the size of it, and he was getting the idea that he never would get used to it. Eventually he did find the kitchen, but what he found there was yet another surprise.

Was that Dandy? Was he cooking?

The idea that Dandy had any skills apart from whining and throwing oversized tantrums was intriguing enough that the clown made a low and curious sound in the back of his throat as he walked through the threshold, his footsteps making a short tapping sound on the tile. The initial surprise worn off, the clown’s eyes swept over the scene. Bacon frying in a pan and Dandy with his slippers, pajama bottoms, and robe that looked like it cost more than everything the clown had to his name. There was also some fresh orange juice and scrambled eggs on the counter, but the clown didn't pay them much mind.

“Don’t look so surprised, clown,” the young man grinned, turning to look over his shoulder at the looming creature that had taken up residence beside him. Twisty blinked slowly, watching the bacon sizzle in the pan, wishing he could just take a piece right from the stovetop. Fortunately, his self-control seemed to be in tact at the moment. “Dora decided that she was going to teach me some ‘basic human skills’ when I was a child," Dandy continued, a little louder than before, seemingly realizing that his friend was distracted. "I suppose knowing how to keep myself fed isn’t a completely useless skill. Especially with help so horribly tiresome to deal with. And I already know what I like anyway.”

The clown would have been skeptical, but the fact that everything smelled good so far meant he couldn’t really say anything. Still, as interesting as watching bacon cook was, Twisty found himself watching Dandy even more so. He was so used to seeing him either completely put together or a sweaty mess that this in between was almost…charming. It didn’t seem like as much of a performance as he usually put on. Keen, brown, eyes watched every little moment and taking it all in.

“There’s plenty of food, so there’s no need to stare at me like you’re planning on eating me," Dandy scolded, pointing the spatula at the clown's chest. "I love the morbid as much as the next person, probably more, but I’d like to keep myself in tact until further notice.” Twisty hadn’t quite realized he’d been staring that _fixedly_ …and now that it was pointed out he realized that maybe his attention wasn’t merely curiosity. Dandy put the bacon on a plate and turned off the stove, but as he turned to walk to the fridge he stopped short as his robe became taught, the silky material bunched up in the clown’s hands. A low and challenging growl came from his mouth as he pulled Dandy back to him, moving his free hand up Dandy’s chest and to his neck, pressing his palm against his throat and digging his fingers into warm and exposed skin.

“Hm…maybe I wasn’t completely wrong when I said you looked like you wanted to eat me,” the other replied, sounding slightly breathless but not surprised. Twisty snorted and pulled the robe up roughly and quickly pulled down Dandy’s pants to just below his ass, giving a quick squeeze, enjoying the way it yielded to him. Despite the composure he’d been trying to keep, Dandy let out a pleased sigh and leaned his head back against the clown, his strong chest a perfectly fine place to rest one's head. But the brief gentleness of the moment was soon forgotten. The clown was curious to see how far he could take this, and he wasn't going to do that by entertaining every last one of Dandy's whims.

Slipping Dandy’s pants down all the way he bent him face down onto the counter with no small amount of force, taking note of his companion’s obvious excitement as it pressed up against the wooden cabinets. There was joke in there about wood, but the clown decided not to entertain it. He felt Dandy press back against him, reminding the clown that Dandy wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of their current position. Dandy's ass pressed up against his thickening cock and goaded him on even more so as a garbled sigh escaped him.

“You’re not supposed to play with your food, you know,” Dandy teased, reaching his hand back toward the clown’s cock, but his hand was quickly swatted away. He grumbled something into the counter about manners, but the clown paid it no mind. He could deal with that later. For now he wanted to indulge his curiosity, and that meant giving Dandy’s ass a hard smack, leaving a bright red, vaguely hand-shaped, mark and causing him to yelp both from surprise and from pain. For that he receive a few more good hits, his ass becoming red and slightly swollen, his yelping having given way to near breathless moans, the head of his cock hitting up against the cold counter with each impact.

_Hm_ …but that was enough of that, and the clown spread Dandy’s legs apart with his feet, pressing his thumb in slightly, but as he did so he saw him tense. A disappointment to say the least, and he huffed impatiently, pressing with a bit more determination this time.

“Be quiet!” Dandy hissed, and Twisty pouted, but then he heard what must have bothered Dandy. The sound of footsteps nearby, but after a few moments they moved off into the distance again. “Mother must be shuffling about. I called Dora and gave her the day off. I had a feeling today would be interesting.”

Had he been able to, the clown would have made a sarcastic comment, but since he could not he simply went back to work, slowly slipping his finger in Dandy’s ass, working it slowly in and out, much to Dandy’s apparent enjoyment as he arched his back so that it hit in just the right spot. Twisty reached forward once more, wrapping his hand around the young man’s neck, his moans becoming more strangled as his clung to the edge of the counter.

“God…please, just let me touch myself,” he whimpered just before the clown’s grip on his neck tightened, threatening to cut off air to his lungs completely. A fact which only served to get him more excited, his pulse racing and causing everything from the from the coolness of the counter against his chest and the continued motion of the clown’s finger inside him to feel that much more intense, the various stimulations coming together and clouding his mind.

As such, the feeling of the clown’s rough fingers against the shaft of his cock was a great relief, and a stilted moan creeped out of his mouth as he found he could breath easily once more, his lungs having been starting to burn. Well, it wasn’t his hand, but it was somebody’s, and the rough yet oddly gentle touch as the clown worked one hand up and down and the other in and out was pleasant.

Twisty grinned beneath his mask as he watched Dandy press his hands up against the wall to keep himself stable. His own cock begged for friction and the light rub of his underwear as he moved closer to Dandy wasn’t quite cutting it. As Dandy reached for his pants this time he did not fight it and even moved his hips forward to help him as he fumbled awkwardly to get the clown’s pants down low enough, curling his fingers around the now uncovered shaft. Curiously, he drew small circles over the length of it, feeling how it curved, where veins were and admiring the thickness of it, giving him plenty to play with.

The angle was strange, and so was the pace, but the pair moved together. Dandy whimpering and moaning as his cock was stroked and his ass teased. The clown grunting as he moved against the warm skin of his friend’s palm. Quite suddenly Dandy pulled his hand away, pressing his knuckles against his lips to stifle his moan as he hips jerked forward and he came, making a mess against the cupboards. Twisty pulled away, observing Dandy quietly as he slowly composed himself.

His chest was still heaving as he turned around, leaning against the counter and reaching over to pick up a piece of bacon from the plate and made a face. In the rush of all that was happening, the clown had just about forgotten about it. “It’s cold…I guess I’ll just have to eat something else,” Dandy teased, his eyes glancing down at the clown’s still erect dick, the morning sunlight leaving nothing to the imagination. Twisty sounded less than impressed by the joke as he gave a short huff, and Dandy pouted. “I was trying to be funny. Aren’t clowns supposed to be all about humor?”

Twisty pointed impatiently downward. He’d told himself he’d find a way to deal with his hard on later, and well, it was later. And Dandy had offered after all. “Very well, clown. But this is going to spoil my appetite,” Dandy sighed, a smile coming onto his face as the clown rolled his eyes. “Come on, that one was funny.” The clown forced a hoarse sound that could have been a laugh, and Dandy nodded as he got down on his knees in front of the large man, pulling down his underwear eagerly. “That’s more like it.”

Taking the clown’s cock in his hand, Dandy gave a few good strokes before taking the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly as he worked his way down. Twisty wasted no time in pulling at Dandy’s hair impatiently, his actions rewarded with a Dandy taking him as much into his mouth as he could manage, running tongue and teeth over the clowns shaft. He grabbed the clown’s hips and bobbed his head, causing the clown to moan, the sound low and ragged behind the mask. He lapped and sucked and teased, his mouth good for much more than making snide remarks. He made his way back up to the head again, gently running his teeth over it and flicking his tongue over the tip.

It didn’t take long for the clown to come, his hips coming suddenly forward and causing Dandy to gag as the clown's cock hit the back of his throat and cum ran down his throat and pooled slightly in his mouth. He pulled back, humming as he did so and sending pleasant vibrations through Twisty’s cock. He wiped his mouth and grinned smugly. It was the only way the clown believed he could smile, but he supposed that this time he’d allow it. 

“I guess that’s close to a good morning as I’ll get from you?” he asked, looking up at the clown as he placed a few affectionate kisses across his dick, which he could still feel throbbing slightly beneath his lips. They regarded each other for a few moments before Dandy got back onto his feet, brushing himself off though it didn’t make himself look any less disheveled. “Well, breakfast is taken care of, so I’m going to go wash up. There’s no need to worry about the dishes. Dora will get them.”

Had he not known any better the clown would have thought it to be very absurd post sex banter, but their relationship was nothing if not absurd. He watched Dandy leave and pulled his pants back on and walked over to the bacon. It was cold, but eating it certainly wouldn’t be the strangest thing he’d done that morning.


End file.
